


The Progeny Optimization

by Everettevans



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everettevans/pseuds/Everettevans
Summary: When Amy was asked how many children she wants, she always says two.When Sheldon was asked how many children he wants, he says 15.Amy says Sheldon is crazy.Sheldon said he's not. His mother had him tested.The thing is, not everything can be planned, and this time, Sheldon gladly welcomes the chaotic world of pregnancy.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The Progeny Optimization

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's a fluff story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When Amy was asked how many children she wants, she always says two. It's a good number, she said, as she remembers her dream of having a little boy and a girl to dote on. 

When Sheldon was asked how many children he wants, he says 15. A perfect number for all the experiments he could do with his future progenies and massive gifts to humanity. After all, probability says that out of 15 children, some of them would definitely inherit his superior mind and be blessed with his advanced genes. 

Amy says Sheldon is crazy. 

Sheldon said he's not. His mother had him tested. 

Amy rolled her eyes and promised to herself that she would get permanent birth control if it comes to that or persuades Sheldon to go down Howard's way.

The thing is, not everything can be planned, and this time, Sheldon gladly welcomes the chaotic world of pregnancy. 

A year later, Amy is pregnant with a little baby boy. 

Sheldon was delighted. Children have always been in the discussion even when he only met Amy for the first time in the coffee shop all those years ago. Their combined DNA would create a superior benign overlord who can bring humankind to a better future. 

After passing through the coitus barrier, it certainly saved him a lot of troubles and money by going to a fertilization clinic and plant his sperm into Amy's womb through a scientific procedure. 

Amy jabbed Sheldon when he said womb and stated firmly that it would be years before she would agree to go through all this puking all over again. 

"But Amy… I don't want there is to be a large age difference between our children. Not to mention, it would mess up with all the experiments I have planned for them!" Sheldon said as he tucked his wife into his arm. His hand automatically went to her stomach and caressed it. 

Amy smiled at the sight of Sheldon's pouty lips and craned her neck to whisper something into her husband's ear, "Maybe I can be persuaded."

Sheldon gulped as his eyes widen at the suggestive tone his vixen used, "I'm sure it can be arranged." Sheldon replied. 

After all, because they had already moved out of the apartment and into a bigger house near Leonard and Penny, they don't need to worry about their future children's rooms.

When Amy went into labor, Sheldon could only stare at Amy in shock. Despite already preparing for his little overlord's arrival, it's a totally different matter when it's actually happening, so Sheldon does the only thing he knows in his panic mode, he offered Amy a hot beverage. 

Amy's glare could rival a lightsaber, and her shout of throwing his hot beverage on his face mirrored a roaring lion. 

After 12 hours of grueling pain, Sheldon can finally hold his son for the first time. He was ready to bequeath his son's first hearing into this world with a quote from Stephen Hawking's latest book, but when he gazed into his son's eyes for the first time and found Amy's eyes staring back at him, he could only sob in happiness. He was silent for a few minutes after that, only staring into his son's scrunched up little face and a pouty mouth that he could not help from kissing. 

Amy smiled at the scene and only asked for the baby when he cried for a well-awaited meal. 

Sheldon named him Stephen after Stephen Hawking, of course, and he couldn't be prouder even when his son has yet to do anything remarkable yet other than yawning and showing his tiny pink tongue to his parents. 

This, Sheldon decided, is his perfect little heaven on earth. 

A year later, Sheldon thought it would be a great time to start trying for another child. They still have more or less ten years to procreate, but Sheldon couldn't wait. He wants Stephen to have a little brother or sister to play with. 

After weeks of seducing Amy, this time with no jazz or the Flamenco only with logical arguments of why two years age difference is the perfect number for their next child, Amy finally agreed. 

It did not take them long before Amy started to puke her heart out again. Stephen, who is already more aware than other babies at his age, looked worryingly at his momma and said his first sentence, "Papa, momma sick." 

Sheldon was so proud while Amy continued to worship the porcelain throne. 

In the second pregnancy, Amy was pregnant with twins. This time, a boy and a girl. 

Sheldon couldn't wait to hold two more babies in his arms while Stephen is toddling beside him. 

Unfortunately, the second pregnancy was not an easy one, and Amy needed to stay on bed rest. With Stephen still being so little, Sheldon decided to take an extended vacation to take care of his growing family. Being a Nobel laureate certainly has its perks. With President Siebert's continued insistence on him taking a break, three months of paternity leaves were not trouble. 

Much to Sheldon's surprise, he enjoyed it immensely because it gave him a flexible time to do his research while taking care of Stephen. Sheldon particularly likes being able to walk around in the park near their house, with Stephen attached to his hip. It gives him a sense of pride walking down beside his son. 

It was during Amy's birthday celebration that his twin decided to make an appearance. This time Sheldon handled it a lot better than the first time. 

He contacted Leonard to take him and Amy to a hospital, leaving Stephen with his fun aunt Penny. 

Sheldon thought nothing can beat the perfect moment of holding his Stephen for the first time, but as the nurse gave him his little girl and put her on his right arm while his left is holding his little boy, he couldn't stop another sob from coming. Amy immortalized this moment by taking a picture of Sheldon holding his twin with two-year-old Stephen clutching to his pants. 

They decided to name their twin Marie and Pierre, after Marie and Pierre Curie. 

Surprisingly managing three children below the age of three is not as difficult as his friends made it to be. He enjoys schedule, but what he loves the most is training people into following his schedule. With three young children who worship him as a father, it was certainly an easy and enjoyable activity for Sheldon. 

At that time, Sheldon thought three children would be enough. They still can do experiments together, albeit the group variable would be a much smaller one, so he was not prepared for Amy's third pregnancy. This time with another boy. 

Sheldon couldn't help his panic attack this time when he heard Amy's disbelief tone saying that she's pregnant again. 

Stephen, who was trying to sort his puzzle's color, noticed his papa's rapid breathing. He stopped playing for a second and put his small hand on Sheldon's cheek, forcing Sheldon to look at his son's worried eye. 

"Papa?" Stephen asked. His wide green eyes are mirroring Sheldon's. Stephen is clearly a proven hypothesis that his and Amy's child would be another genius. He can already talk in almost full sentences and recognizes numbers, especially with Sheldon's daily evening lecture and frequent office visits during the day. 

Sheldon feels a bit calmer when he feels Pierre stirred on his arm, indicating he's awake and either needs to eat or a diaper change. Marie, who is still sleeping on the bassinet beside him, couldn't care less. 

A series of thoughts started to go past through his mind, from needing to prepare his schedule for the upcoming baby number 4 to how they will manage their lives from now on before it comes to a screeching stop. He needs to get a vasectomy. No matter how wonderful they are, raising three children is still a tasking activity, and baby number 4 would certainly do not help their situation. 

Sheldon slowly got up from the sofa he was sitting on along with Pierre on his arm. He walked slowly to Amy and kissed her on the cheek. 

"It's okay, Amy. They are a gift to the world, but most of all, to me, and you." Mom would be thrilled, Sheldon thinks. With Missy and his children, they could already be considered a horde, but Mary Cooper loves it. She loves being called Grandma, and she makes sure to visit as often as possible. 

After the initial shock began to wane, a prepared Sheldon takes over, but what Sheldon couldn't prepare for is how hard this third pregnancy is to Amy. 

She constantly throws up from day to night. She couldn't keep anything down, and she's losing weight because of it. She's tired all the time and has a frequent headache. Even Stephen is worried about his momma and asks to sleep with his parents almost every night now. 

The doctor said that this pregnancy might have a higher risk than usual. Sheldon has another fleeting moment of panic that he briefly considers to ask Amy to terminate this pregnancy. He couldn't lose her, but every time he sees how happy Amy is when she's stroking her now rounded stomach, even when she looks like she had just run for on a marathon, he does not have the heart to ask her. The vasectomy situation takes a burner on his mind. 

When D-day comes, labor was grueling. Amy lost a lot of blood and almost lost her fourth child. Sheldon stands vigil by her bedside day and night after that, while holding his baby number four in his arms. 

Although he should stop calling him baby number four now that he has been named George. Not after his father obviously but after George Lucas, the creator of Star Wars and Indiana Jones franchises. He won this name from Amy after much-heated debates. 

He softly kissed his son's forehead, smelling the sweet smell of a newborn baby. This little guy certainly has Amy's nose but seems to inherit his hair and his blue eyes. Hopefully, he would inherit his mother's kindness as well as their combined genius mind. 

Stephen and the twin are with Penny while Amy recovers. Sheldon already missed them terribly even though it has been barely a day since he last saw them. 

"Sheldon?" Sheldon looked up to see Amy's tired eyes staring back at him. She smiled when she saw him holding their child. Sheldon couldn't put him down on the bassinet just yet. 

"May I hold him?" Sheldon's answer was only walking down the short distance between them and putting George on Amy's arms. George's only reaction was to yawn and went back to dreamland. 

Amy smiled sweetly at her newborn baby, and Sheldon thought there is no other perfect moment than this. 

"He looks exactly like you." Amy said, but Sheldon couldn't see it. George looks like the usual red-faced wrinkly newborn, but he does recognize his nose as Amy's, so Sheldon only nodded as a response. 

He feels an overwhelming feeling to take Amy and George, as well as Stephen and the twin from Leonard and Penny's home and put them onto his bed together. He wants to sleep surrounded by his perfect family, not so little anymore now with the addition of four children. 

Living with 5 other people in a medium house certainly feels crowded for Sheldon, especially as Stephen now has his own room. The twin will need their own room in a year or so. Moving to a bigger house seems to be the most plausible option, so he searched for four-bedroom houses in the area. With their Nobel money and the additional income from various interviews and conferences they were invited to after winning a Nobel, money would not be a great problem. Finding a house that is big enough but still near the university is. 

They did eventually found one, but it's a six-bedroom house completed with a small garden and front yard to match. It was comfortable and beautiful, not to mention expensive as well, but when he saw Amy's little smile as they tour the house and Stephen's attachment to the nearby playground, Sheldon decided to use his life-saving to give Amy and his children this beautiful place to live. Not to mention, it's quite close to Sheldon-approved kindergarten for his genius children. 

That was that, for a while. They were really careful this time to always use protection, so there would be no more surprise pregnancy after Sheldon decided to go against his initial plan of vasectomy. With four small children in the house, it certainly helps their situation. 

Imagine his surprise that not two years later, Amy said that she wants another child. The last one, she said. 

Over the years of being together with Amy, Sheldon realized how much he had changed. Now, he couldn't really say no to Amy's request while previously he could do without so much second thought. It's a weird feeling, but the thought of holding a newborn baby again after two years of being deprived of that feeling, he could honestly say that he misses it. 

Stephen is five now, but he's so mature for his age. He already skipped the first half of elementary school, and Sheldon considers putting him right at junior high. It would not be a challenge for him, but when Amy made an argument of the importance of socialization with children of the same age, he reluctantly agreed. 

Pierre and Marie are now approaching four years old. Pierre has an affinity for musical instruments, much to Sheldon's chagrin, and Marie, sweet little Marie that looks exactly like his Missy, is a social butterfly. Sheldon could not wrap his head around the twin sometimes, but then Amy said talents manifest in more areas than just Physics. Sheldon rolled his eyes at this, but when he saw how proud Pierre was when he managed to play a classical piece and how Marie always smiles when she talks about her playdates with Leonard and Penny's child, Sheldon feels a flutter of warmness in his heart and his worries immediately are gone. 

Then there is George, sweet little tiny George. For a child born out of two people who sunned physical contact for most of their life, George is a clingy little toddler and, much to Sheldon's surprise prefers his company more than his momma. With his chubby hands, George always asks to be picked up whenever he's near and always prefers to sit on his lap when they are watching television or simply eating dinner. Sheldon doesn't mind, though, and when little Georgie put his chubby cheek on his shoulder and falls asleep immediately, Sheldon could only kiss his forehead and rock him to sleep until his arm aches. 

But the idea of holding a newborn again, the perfect creation of Amy and him, started to appeal to him more and more as the day goes by. He misses the overwhelming feeling when he saw his children for the first time, or when he kissed their forehead goodnight, or when he inhaled the sweet scent of a newborn, or simply just relieving the feeling of being a new father again. 

So they tried for their fifth child. 

It took longer than what they had expected. With Amy's age, he's worried that even if they do get pregnant, the complications would be just too great, but Amy was determined. They even went to a doctor several times to make sure everything is alright. The doctor said that they still have four more reproductive age before they enter more dangerous territory.

And with that, they tried. 

They tried and tried and tried to the point that Sheldon almost thought that George would be the last of his line. 

The news of Amy's fifth pregnancy reached Sheldon like a ton of bricks. 

Sheldon was spending the day with little Georgie in his office while Amy is on the other side of the building in her lab. Stephen and the twin are in their respective school. They will pick them up together when they are finished with their job. 

Georgie is very clingy to Sheldon. So it is not the first time Georgie stubbornly decided that he wants to come with Sheldon today instead of his usual daycare. Because his youngest son is usually a silent one in the family, he would not be a distraction. George would just sit quietly in his playpen that has become a permanent addition to Sheldon's office. Once in a while, he would ask to be picked up, and Sheldon would willingly oblige. Sheldon then would continue working on his equation while talking it out loud so Georgie would learn something more advanced than whatever they teach at his daycare. It's never too early, Sheldon reasons, even though most of the time whenever Sheldon begins his lecture, George will just put his head on Sheldon's shoulder and started to doze off. 

Today is no different though, Georgie asked to be held an hour ago and now is in the process of nodding off. It's a losing battle, Sheldon analyzed. 

When he saw the clock hit 12, he decided it might be better to feed George his lunch before putting him off to sleep. Sheldon caressed George's head and kissed his chubby cheek to wake him up. George responded by scrunching up his nose and refusing to open his eyes, clearly upset that his father disturbed his sleep. 

"Wake up, baby. It's time for lunch." Sheldon said as he kissed his son's cheek again. 

George's only answer to Sheldon's request is to turn his head to the other side of Sheldon's shoulder, attempting to get away from the disturbance. 

Sheldon shook his son a little and was answered again with a tiny whine as his little arms tightened around his neck. Sheldon sighed and decided just to go to the cafeteria with a sleeping George on his arm. Maybe walking would be enough to wake him up. 

While balancing George on one hand and his lunch tray on the other hand, Sheldon made his way to the guys' table. As usual, they already started without him. How rude. Something never changes. 

Sheldon put down his tray and turned George around from his shoulder to his lap. Thankfully, George is already awake right now even though from the evil eyes he kept giving him, indicating how upset he is with the situation. 

"I thought you are going to have lunch with Amy today?" Leonard asked him. 

Sheldon looked up from his lap as George stared sullenly at the baby carrot offered to him. 

"We didn't say we will meet up for lunch today. She was quite busy this week."

Raj, who is sitting next to him, tried to give George his Jell-o. George, who is at the phase of being interested in anything that is brightly colored, is abandoning his baby carrot to grasp at the offered Jell-o. 

Sheldon was not amused. 

"Eat your vegetable first, George." He said sternly. 

Howard looked up from his lunch and said wonderingly, "You know, I've never thought I would be able to see you as a father, let alone of four children."

"Why?" Sheldon asked as he put George out of reach from Raj's Jello. 

"Just-" Before Howard could continue, Sheldon's phone rang loudly against their chatter. 

Thinking it was an urgent matter, he hastily picked it up. 

"Is this Sheldon Cooper?" a stranger's voice was all Sheldon could hear. 

His eyebrows are scrunched up in worry, "Yes, to whom am I speaking?"

"I'm Nurse Elizabeth Wattington from Pasadena Memorial Hospital. I'm calling because you were listed as Dr. Amy Fowler's emergency contact."

Hearing Amy's name and the word hospital instantly put him on an alert. Did something happen in her lab? Why didn't he hear anything? Why didn't Amy call him? 

"Yes, this is he." He finally answered. Hearing his shaky voice, his friends immediately looked at him, their eyes are asking what's going on. 

"Dr. Fowler was brought to the hospital an hour ago when she fell unconscious in her lab. She's alright now, but we need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible."

Sheldon didn't need to be told twice. He immediately picked up George and basically ran out of the cafeteria while ordering an Uber, leaving his friends baffled at his sudden departure. 

When he arrived at the hospital and was brought to Amy's room, he was told by his wife that he would be a father once more. Turned out, Amy was tiring herself out, and due to her condition, it affects her more than it usually does. 

Sheldon was thrilled because he's already thinking about how o persuade Amy to have another child but also very very worried. 

Previous pregnancy did not leave Amy's unconscious in the middle of the day. She was tired all the time but never to the point of unconsciousness. 

He asked Amy to stay at home for the duration of her pregnancy after that. If she does not to be in the university, then she wouldn't. Amy reluctantly agreed after she fell unconscious again for the second time that week. 

It was another hard pregnancy, but Sheldon is prepared. His mother also came to help, so that was a relief. 

Eight months later, Sheldon is holding baby Amalia. Named after Amalia Pond, one of his favorites the Doctor's companion, or after Amy's fanfiction. It depends on who you ask really. 

This time baby Amalia is the perfect carbon copy of her mother, and Sheldon is in love. 

Stephen was ecstatic to have a little sister he can dote on. The twin, especially Marie, was excited to have someone new to play with. George was a little jealous at first because baby Amalia hogged his father's attention, but when she grasped George's equally tiny hand and smiled toothlessly at him, George couldn't help his smile, and since then, he was obsessed to make her smile again. 

"That's it, Sheldon. You need to get a vasectomy. No more after this." Amy said tiredly as Sheldon holds baby Amalia close to his heart. 

Sheldon nodded. He prefers to have six children now if he was to be honest. He likes numbers that can be divided by three, but Amy had given him a lot more than he could ask for. His family is perfect the way it is. With Stephen's chatter of his days at school, the twin's mischief, and clingy George, Sheldon got his hands full. Now with baby Amalia, Sheldon is considering asking his mother to move permanently into his house to help them take care of his growing family. 

However, with five children in tow, Amy never asks him to get a vasectomy again. Sheldon, being preoccupied as he is, never really got the time to bring that up again.

So when two years later, when Amy started puking on their bathroom's toilet for three days straight. Sheldon cursed himself to oblivion. That would be it if Amy didn't get to him first. 

Going to the doctor on the fourth day only confirmed their suspicion. At that very moment, Amy booked him a vasectomy. He would do it himself even if Amy never asks for it. 

Thankfully, their sixth and last pregnancy was an easy one for Amy. 

Stephen is seven years old now and leads a very constructed methodological life. He's a bright boy with eidetic memory like him but prefers biology more than the glory of physics. Sheldon shook his head at his. 

The twin is pretty occupied with themselves. Pierre performed for the first time in front of his whole school last month while Marie is considering to be an actress, credited to Penny. Sheldon loves them both equally, but he still couldn't understand them fully, unlike Stephen and little George. 

Although he needs to stop calling him little as he's four years old now, Little George is still as clingy as ever. Following his dad wherever he went but still as quiet as before. He's the shyest of the five and seems to like to read on the corner rather than playing on the field like the twin or having a schedule like Stephen. Sheldon does not mind though, even though his back is killing him now whenever George asks to be picked up. 

Baby Amalia is now two years old with big green eyes and straight brown hair. She's a very happy child and an active one at that. Sheldon loves to walk her to the park and just bathe in the sunlight. Usually, this activity is accompanied by Amalia's continuous babbles. Sheldon usually only nods as he does not understand baby talk despite the five-now six-children he has. 

Having another newborn will be a challenge for Amy and him, and this time, they had asked his mother to stay permanently in the house. They just couldn't keep up with everything, and with the addition of another newborn, it's going to be chaos. 

Amy went into labor the night of his birthday and came morning, he was holding baby number six on his arm. 

He named him Isaac to continue the tradition of naming their children after famous scientists. His mother was thrilled, thinking that he chose that name because of the biblical connotation. He doesn't care though, because at that time, baby Isaac opened his eyes for the first time, and Sheldon saw Amy's eyes staring back at him. 

Later that night, when they came home with baby Isaac and his other five children in tow, he immediately changed into his pajamas and got ready to sleep. Today was exhausting. 

Amy decided that Isaac should stay at their room for the night. An hour later, they heard Amalia's cries in her bedroom. Sheldon got up with a tired sigh and went to Amalia's room, picked her up, and brought her to his and Amy's bedroom. He's too tired to get her to sleep on his own, so maybe sleeping with her parents would help. 

Two hours later, he heard the bedroom's door opened and pitty patter of small feet running to their bed. Sheldon's only response is to open the blanket and tuck whichever his child came into their bedroom to sleep. By the clinginess, Sheldon could guess that this is George. 

Sheldon was deep in his sleep when the twin came and tucked themselves into Amy's side of the bed, but he got woken up when Stephen decided to join them early in the morning and thought the bottom of the bed is a perfect place to sleep. 

Come morning, Sheldon was woken up by a giggling sound and an octopus on his neck. Sighing that he would not get more sleep after this, he slowly opened his eyes and found Amy's standing on the side of the bed while holding her camera phone in her hand. 

"What are you giggling about?" He asked groggily. 

"Look around, Sheldon." 

At that, he opened his eyes fully. He found out that the octopus on his neck is actually George, clinging to him as usual. At the far side of the bed, the twins are cuddling with each other, deeply asleep. Baby Amalia is in the middle, laying still and prettily like a Disney princess. Simultaneously, Stephen is sprawled out at the end of the bed with his blanket barely hanging for dear life. 

Sheldon slowly sat up, detangling George's arms on his neck, which he immediately moved to his waist. Amy, who was now holding a sleeping baby Isaac, slowly moved to his side of the bed and carefully transferred Isaac to Sheldon's arm. After seven years of practice with five children, holding a baby is like second nature to him. 

He immediately smelled the top of baby Isaac's head. He greeted him with a good morning with a kiss on the forehead. That's when he heard another click from Amy's phone, indicating that she had taken another picture while he was unaware. 

"Why are you taking a picture?" Sheldon asked as he rocked baby Isaac slowly to not jostle George, who is still clinging to his waist. 

"Oh, nothing. Just something to remember by." Amy smiled and went outside to what he assumed the kitchen as it's already morning, and they need their sustenance. 

Looking around, Sheldon decided that yes, this is the moment to remember by. All his children in one room while his wife is preparing their breakfast.

Sheldon does not need an eidetic memory to carve this beautiful moment in his memories forever because this is the perfect heaven for him. Heaven he didn't know he wants nor needs. Heaven he does not deserve but promises to always try to make it last. Nothing is more perfect than this, he decided. Not even a second Nobel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm thinking of making this into a series of one-shot. What do you guys think?


End file.
